


When It's Quiet

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [568]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: He likes it when it gets quiet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 30 November 2016  
> Word Count: 103  
> Prompt: solitude  
> Summary: He likes it when it gets quiet.   
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Jacob and Kelly, but I kind of like how this worked out instead. It's a nice little glimpse into Jacob's head with his drawing people.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He likes it when it gets quiet. Sometimes he can ignore the drawing people in the background. It's kind of like when all the kids in his grade are in the lunch room, talking and eating, but their sounds turn into a background hum for him. There are some drawing people that stick around because they like the company, and they talk.

But when they all go away, it's like a special treat for him. They're always quiet when he's sleeping, but he really likes when they do it while he's awake. He can hear different sounds more clearly when they're all quiet.


End file.
